When It Rains
by Foreverx3
Summary: Zanessa. Vanessa is gone, and Zac is missing her more than anyone can imagine. Will he ever just be able to move on? Will he ever be able to live without her? Read and Review please :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my very first fanfic. Based on Zanessa, (Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens).  
Read and review please? :D**

-----

"_Vanessa, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_We were stood there, side by side in the rain. She was smiling up at me, so perfectly. I brushed my fingertips gently down her cheek, leaning forward until our heads touched. She laughed quietly as I kissed her cheek, taking my hands in hers. I pulled her closer, holding her into me, wishing that this moment would never end. We didn't have to say anything, the silence spoke for us. _

_It was a perfect moment._

"_Zac?"  
"Yes babe?"_

"…_Zac?"  
"…yes?"  
I was confused. But I didn't want to let go, even as she pulled away from me. _

"_Let me go Zac."  
"…I cant Vanessa. Please." I pleaded. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face, as I tightened my grip around her. But somehow, she was falling away. The sky was darker, everything was fading into nothing. And she was fading away again, disappearing right infront of me._

_  
"Vanessa!"  
I couldn't hold onto her. I couldn't get her back in time before the darkness swallowed me._

_--_

I shot up, suddenly wide awake. The tears were already streaming down my face, soaking my pillow. Every inch of my body was shaking uncontrollably, sweat covered my forehead and my muscles ached.

But that wasn't what really hurt.

"…Vanessa."  
I murmured her name softly into the darkness. _My_ Vanessa.

As always, the details of the accident came flooding back to me in a painful wave of emotion. It was like it was all happening again, I was lying in that hospital bed when they told me. They told me she was gone, she was never coming back. The car had skidded, the lights had blinded me and her life had ended there and then.

I screamed and hurtled to the bathroom just in time. But the pain was still throbbing in my veins, still killing me slowly.

It had been 3 months. 3 whole months. Why couldn't I get over her? Maybe because I loved her. Maybe because she haunted my every dream, my every waking though. Every moment that I breathed was for her. But she wasn't here anymore. No matter how many times I screamed her name, she would never come.

I didn't bother with a jacket. I raced out into the rain, feeling the cool water wash over me, hiding the tears that still fell from my eyes. It soaked me, dripping from my fingertips as I stood, motionless, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming it out all over again. How much more could I take? Not much. Every nerve tingled with complete grief. But beyond the grief was pain, sorrow…_loneliness_. No one understood me. But I knew she would have.

I needed her, more than ever before. I needed her to hold me, to tell me it was all going to be okay, to tell me what to do, how to act…how to _be_ without her.

But she was gone.

And she was never coming back.

And she had taken my heart with her, to wherever she was now.


	2. Chapter 2

I planned on spending the rest of the day in bed, but I couldn't even make it up the stairs. My head hit the carpet and I gave up on any attempt to stop the tears from streaming endlessly down my face.

I didn't move when I heard the doorbell ring, even though I could hear Corbin calling from outside. But I couldn't just leave him standing there. It took all my effort to haul myself up and let him in. He met my eyes with a worried expression, looking slightly nervous. Did I really look that bad?

"Dude, what happened?"

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about it. But he was pretty persistent.

"Zac, c'mon. I'm your best friend. Tell me."

He pulled me into the lounge. I sank down into the sofa, burying my head in my hands as he shuffled off to make some coffee. My head was banging, and even as I sat there my eyes were slowly flickering between being open and being closed. I fought against the weariness, unsure of what I would see if I actually let my eyes fall closed. It happened every time; I saw her face, heard her voice as though she were right beside me. And that just made it all hurt even more. How could I move on when I was reminded of her every single day?

Corbin came back soon enough. He held out the mug and I took it gratefully, drinking it all in one go. I could feel his eyes watching me in the silence that followed and I could tell there were questions coming.

"Zac, are you okay?"

I wasn't sure if I should be honest or not. If I told him yes, then I would have to explain. But lying was pointless.

"I'm fine," I murmured. Lying might be pointless, but it was much easier.

"Not you're not Zac. You look like a wreck. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"I did, honest. Guess I just woke up too early."

I knew he didn't believe me. There was an awkward moment of silence, where he studied my face again as I stared into the empty fireplace.

"You dreamt of her again, didn't you?" His voice was quiet, almost accusing. I gulped past the lump that was forming in my throat and nodded. I could see him sigh out of the corner of my eye. _Was I really that obvious?_

"Zac, it's been 3 months."

"I know." I knew better than anyone. The days seemed so much longer for me. Every minute dragged on like an hour. But they way he said it sparked anger inside of me. Didn't he miss her to? Didn't he understand how hard this was for me? Obviously not.

"Zac, listen to me," he placed one hand on my shoulder, talking firmly now, "you need to try and move on, okay? I know it's hard, I understand. But you've spent the past 3 months of your life locked up in here, not seeing the world at all. Your family are worried Zac, we all are. Can't you just _try_?"

And I thought I lied too much? He didn't understand at all. Again, I was reminded of Vanessa. She would have understood _perfectly_. I bit down on my lip to stop the tears.

"I _am_ trying Corbin, honestly. I am."

"Well, can't you try harder?"

I frowned now. That was hardly fair. What did he want from me?

"What do you mean? I'm trying as hard as I can…" my voice broke on the last word.

"Well, can't you try and get out of the house more? You know, visit people or something?" I saw his eyes trail obviously across to the huge photo I had on my wall of Vanessa and me. My favourite picture from Hawaii. I instantly knew what he was going to say before he even said it. "You know, taking some of those pictures down my help dude."

"No! Corbin, it's all I have. I'm not getting rid of it!" I was nearly in hysterics at the very thought. He sensed he had gone too far.

"Okay, jeez! Just…try and call your parents today or something, okay?"

I nodded dumbly and let him walk out without a goodbye. He couldn't help me anyway, no one could. But he had made me realize that I hadn't called my family in _weeks_. Maybe he was right, maybe I should call them. But not now. I didn't want to talk right now. So when the phone rang about an hour later, I didn't move to answer it.

The answer machine started.

"_Hey there! This is Zac and Vanessa, sorry we can't talk your call but we're a bit busy right now! Just leave your name and number and we'll get back to you, thank you!"_

It ended with a loud beep, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of my broken sobs as I collapsed back down.

The answering machine. All I had left of her _voice_.

I cried myself to sleep on the sofa.

And as always, it was the same as soon as I closed my eyes.

-------

"_Vanessa!"  
_

_I pulled her into me, smothering myself in everything that was Vanessa. Her laugh rang out, sweet and loud like a song. My favourite song. I kissed her, again and again, smiling as rain began to hammer down all around us. I span her round, every muscle in my body tingling as she clung onto me. That face, the image glued in my brain._

"_Zac, I have to go now."_

She didn't look sad, she was still smiling. I was confused.

"_But why? Where do you have to go?"_

"I just have to Zac."

"Well, take me with you!"

"You can't come Zac. You have to go back now."

"But I don't want to Ness, please."

......

And all too soon it ended again. And I woke up on the floor in tears. Something **had** to be done.


End file.
